King of the Sea
by Roboninks
Summary: 8 chapters of England, Japan and china. Romance tragedy and adventure all wrapped up into one big pirate filled fanfiction of fun :D  Yeah I am lame XD
1. King of the Sea Chapter 1

"Quick Kiku hide in the bushes and don't come out until I tell you, aru!" The young Kiku jumped into the nearest cluster of bushes fearing for his brothers life as well as his own. Wang Yao took his stance waiting for the attack of the greatest pirate known to the world, Arthur Kirkland , King of the Sea. He entered grinning wildly with a long scimitar already at hand anticipating the fight.

"Long time no see you bugger, ready to give me your life?" He let out a merciless laugh making Kiku shrink in terror. "Never, aru!" Wang spat back. Aurthur lunged at Wang Yao making a thin red line appear on his right cheek just barely missing his jugular. Wang Yao proceeded with a quick swipe only for it to be dodged even faster. For minutes they traded cuts and gashes until Wang Yao collapsed to one knee helpless to the next attack. "HA HA! Now look who's at the end of their bloody rope! About time you lost old man!" Scimitar resting on Wang's throat he choked up some blood and shook violently.

"Brother!" Kiku screamed running into the mists of the battle disregarding his life. Arthur stood stunned at the beautiful child in front of him begging for his brothers life, it was quite appealing to him. "P-please stop!" Kiku cried, not knowing what to do in the slightest. "Get away!" Wang managed to gag through his coughs. Kiku shook his head and stood to face the mighty king. "Take my life instead" He whimpered. "Are you sure tot? You'd have to obey my every whim and never leave my ship or death be your way!".

"Y-yes sir" He answered instead of listening to his older brothers pleas to run for safety. "Good lad. Change of plans boys! take the tot and lock him in the hold until I get back, then ransack this bloody place and get this piss done with!" He yelled at the crew now steadily grabbing supply's. Two men bound Kikus wrists and dragged him away towards the huge ship. The last memory of his brother was him being knocked unconscious by a hard kick followed by Arthur muttering something about him being a "miserable thing". This was his new life now. Being raised as a pirate's prisoner, in exchange for his dear brothers life. Arthur gave one last grin at his treasure before he was swept away to the hold. _He looks miserable_ he laughed again. What a wonderful treasure he has found. And it was his and only his, forever.

Hope you Liked it ^^ I had fun making it X3 (oh wow its 3:39 am XD time for bed)


	2. King of the Sea Chapter 2

King of the Sea Chapter 2

"How long had it been since I last saw the sun?"

Kiku croaked, voice horse due to lack of nurishment. He shivered and wraped his arms around his body ship swayed rythmicly with the waves and calmed the thick air, but nothing was soothing to his chilled figure. He wondered where he was and debated weather to call out, in the salty darkness of the ships hold. He dismissed the idea quickly. Any cry for help would make him seem weak in the eyes of his capter and he wouldn't let him have the satisfaction.

A loud creak announced Arthurs entrance. Taking long ecoing strides that wrapped around the cell bars. He reached the cell effortlessly, like wind across the sky.

"Hows my bloody captive today?"

His voice whipped kikus heart reminding him that he was a prisoner on Englands ship not wrapped in a smelly blanket at home, as he had hoped. As he had despratly wished.

Kiku refused to answer due to pricking tears, that made their way to his somewhat dry waterline. Aurthur smirked in the darkness and flicked on an oil lamp. Light streamed into the darkness and Kiku despratly sheltered his eyes from the vividly stinging shine.

"There we are, lets see that bloody face of yours"

His smirk turned to a full beaming smile, when he saw kikus dirt stained face with perfect tear lines streaming down his soft cheeks. He felt empowered with this small nation seemingly cowering at his feet. All cried out and fithfy, Arthur decided that it was time to clean the poor bloke up. He fiddled with the skeleton keys resting at his waist slowly chosing the right one and to kikus surprise opened the cell door.

" Come on then," He motioned with his hand towards an invisable exit. Kiku struggled to get up, shaking the pain that his muscles held for what seemed forever, and made his way towards the menecing nation. Kiku flinched when Arthur placed a firm hand on his shoulder giuding him towards the unseen exit.

He feared the pirate king greatly, but he was also greatful that he excepted the trade of his life for his brothers. Another pain stabbed at his young heart as he rembered his siblings angusihed face disapearing into the distance. At least he's safe.. He rembered the pained face again and wasn't so sure.

Arthur shoved the door open revealing a ruggard crew of unkempt pirates pulling various ropes and swabing the deck. All greeted Aurthur cheering "Captain Kirkland! King of the Seas!".

"Get back to work ye scally wags!" He belowed back masking his pleased look. Arthur turned off the bright oil lamp and set it beside the entrance of the hold.

Passing crew members sneered at kiku with rotten teeth, only to imeadiatly back off as soon as Aurthur so much, glowered in their direction. Kiku breathed in as much fresh sea air as he could desprate to get rid of the old brine ridden air of the hold below.

He studied the clouds and the sweet blue sky, like it was a bountiful feast for his eyes. White sails fluttered gracefully under a cross bones and skull flag dominating the crows nest. Sea breeze whipped across his dirt crusted face as they slowly made it towards the captains quarters.


	3. King of the Sea Chapter 3

King of the Sea Chapter 3

Kiku was lead to a lavish red carpited room full of rich treasures and sweet smelling spices of his homeland. Arthur thought it was a fitting place for kiku, his small foregin jewel, beautiful even when covered in grime.

A large carved oak desk stood in the middle of the room followed, by a throne like chair behind it. Thick crimson carpets with treasures neatly tucked away in corners, with a large canvas bed fit for a king acesorized with cushions of every shape and size.

"Wash up!" Arthur pointed at a small old fashioned tin bathtub that barly fit one person, let alone the many kiku could in his hotsprings at home.

Nervously he peeled off his yukata and slipped into the tub.

Aurthur watched pleased with his posseions obedience.

"Don't forget to wash behing the ears!" he laughed, picking up the discarded cloths handing them off to a crew member stationed outside the door.

"give it a good wash" he half growled. The crew member nodded and walked away with the foreign garmets. He liked the oriental aspect of it, rare and strange like his stolen treasure, like Kiku. Kiku washed as quickly as he could wanting to get out of the cold water and back into his clothes.

Arthur saw that kiku was done and tossed him a towel expertly landing on his little head. Kiku dried himself off, holding the towel as a sheild against the cold.

"These are my quarters. The rules are simple. Don't. Bloody. Touch. A single thing! Any questions?"

"y-yes" kiku sqeaked tring hard not to sound weak or helpless, which was next to impossible because he was a young boy of seven, half naked and wrapped in a towel. At about 3 feet tall, things wern't looking up for him (literally).

"What is it boy?" Arthur half spat, not expecting a question but enjoyed the challenge.

"W-why did you take me instead?" He could have easily killed his brother and still take him, so why would he settle for only one life?

"Don't think your special!" He growled.

"I simply thought I would save the bastard for later and savour his death, instead of rushing to plunder supplys"

Arthurs eyes burned furiously at the mere thought of weakness, he just saw the treasure and decided not to kill the worthless old man. He got what he wanted, and so did the boy, what was the problem? It was a trade, not a raid.

A life for a life was his code and kiku plainly supplyed his own.

Kiku stayed silent, afraid to anger the king anymore. The crew member returned minutes later with the dried garmets and kiku dressed quickly not wanting to seem any more vonerable than he was wrapped in the towel.

The crew member left imediatly on arrival and Arthur sat on his bed resting his heavy coat and boots on the floor.

"come on then, don't just stand there!" he snapped. Kiku trembled as he walked towards him. His tall slender body looked strong. strong enough to snap kiku in half.

"I won't bite!" he hinted a snarl.


	4. King of the Sea Chapter 4

King of the Sea Chapter 4

Kiku stood before Arthur tring to look brave, only to be swept up in his powerful but gentle arms. He layed down, with kiku resting nervously curled upon him. Arthur stroked kikus silky hair bewiched by his treasure, jewel, his beloved pet. Kiku was afraid at first but eventully settled down into his arms and for once he was finally warm.

"Tell me tot what is it you desire most in the world?" He said it with the most tender kindness kiku had ever heard.

What did kiku want the most? He didn't know. He wanted his brother to be safe. He wanted to be strong and grown up. He wanted many things and one of them was to stay by Arthurs side. He had no clue why or how he could possibly think that after he hurt his brother, half kidnapped him and left him in the ships hold for days on end. But there was somthing about his strong figure, somthing wild and dark inside him that he couldn't help but to be attracted to. Arthur was also caring for a pirate even if he would rather die than admit it. So all kiku could reply with was

"I don't know"

Arthur was sadenned by this reply. Was it because maybe deep inside he wanted to give the childs greatest desire to him? or was it because he despratly hoped it was he that the child wanted? No that was rediculous even for a childs standards. He wanted everything of the childs, his voice, his every thought, he wanted his every breath to belong to him. In a way they did, he could easily stop the childs breathing, the only thing stopping him was that kiku was his posseion, but he wanted more than his body. What he wanted most was kikus heart, soul and his very being. He wanted everything and anything that was kiku.

He sighed, how could he be such a fool to fall in love with his very own plunder? He dismissed the thought instantly. Arthur does not love, he is a pirate! He takes the world and gives nothing back! Pirates love nothing and nobody. He had an attachment to one object and that was it, like a favored hat or trinket. All was silent in the quarters. The ocean swayed and the gulls called, everything was peaceful. Soothing warmth and the soft rocking of the ship lulled the two nations into a blissful sleep.


	5. King of the Sea Chapter 5

King of the Sea Chapter 5

BAAM! Arthur jolted upwards out of the joyous sleep and quickly pulled on his boots and coat fetching his musket on the way out of the room leaving kiku to roll off his chest onto the comfortable bed. Kiku rubbed his eyes disoriented wondering what was going on. He tumbled out of bed and out the door to see another familiar ship beside Arthurs.

It was his brothers! Arthur was despratly firing his musket on the deck while crew members fired cannons wildly at the other ship.

A blood red sunset poured into the sky from the west showering the battle in an orange tinted glow. A cannon ball dangerously skid by kikus head barley missing him.

"Are you trying to hit him aru!" Kiku heard in the distance. It was his brother! Mixed feelings of releif and relutance welled up inside him.

"Give him back aru!" Wang screamed at Arthur.

"Never ye landluber!" A rouge gun shot hit arthur in the shoulder.

Now it was kikus turn to scream "NNNOOO!"

He barreled towards arthur holding his free arm. Barely standing up arthur smiled, it wasn't a sneer or a crooked grin as he had used before it was a genuine smile full of gratitude and kindness but most of all pain.

He half chuckled "this is nothing" he seemed pale.

Kiku spotted the ingured shoulder and held back tears of shock. Blood streamed effortlessly down his limp arm draining down the salty deck into the sea.

"I want to hear you say my name before I pass out" He smiled face turning pale and sickly. "Arthur - dono!' Kiku half wailed, and Arthur was happy. Happy that his last memory would be of the boys mournful cry of his name.

Shurly by the time he awoke the boy would be gone and he would never see him again. _Perhaps,_ he thought _it was ok to love a posseion_. With that the noise of the cannon firing stopped in his ears. He couldn't hear anything, or see for that matter.

It all went black. Tears rolled off kikus disstressed face, as he choked arthurs name over and over until the cannon fire slowed and ultimatly stopped. Wang Yao his brother had won


	6. King of the Sea Chapter 6

King of the Sea Chapter 6

He approached Kiku with outstretched arms welcoming him but he did not go. He stayed by Arthur's side still clutching is now limp arm.

Wang dismissed this, as fear that Arthur would get up again and try to hurt kiku but Wang assured him, that he would not.

"Come now, lets go home aru" Kiku trembled looking up at his brothers bandaged figure and shook his head.

"Whats wrong? Its ok, we can leave and go home now. He wont come back to hurt you ever again, I promise aru!"

"No brother!" Kiku sobbed.

"Wha?" Wang didn't understand why his brother would want to stay with Arthur, the one who forcefully took him away from his home and family.

"Why aru?"

"B-because...I-I-I.." A stifled sob "I love him!"

Nothing could have prepared him for that shock and pure horror that coursed though his body at that time. Speechless he just stood there with a look of dumbfounded bewilderment. How could this happen? His head spun. How could he have let this happen? Kiku still sobbed over the bleeding body of Arthur wrapping some lose cloth from his attire to slow the bleeding. Wang did nothing but watch with panicked terror as he realised he could do nothing about it. What was he supposed to do? He held his head in dismay.

Nothing was the answer. He could do nothing, and there wasn't anything to do. He had come to rescue his brother but he fell in love with the enemy.

"Is this your answer? You will stay with him? The enemy?"

Kiku nodded his head no longer able to speak through his chocking tears.

"Then you are no longer my brother" Wang turned around slowly and ordered his crew to get ready for departure.

"Goodbye Japan" Wang said formally acting as if they had just met.

"Goodbye china. I'am sorry for your loss" Kiku choked through sobbs.

Wang Yao left and never looked for kiku again, mourning his loss of a brother.


	7. King of the Sea chapter 7

King of The sea Chapter 7

A few of the half ingured crew dragged the captain to his room and tended to his wounds, leaving the rest to repair the ship.

The next three days were terrible for kiku. He washed and changed the wounds every few hours and stayed by his side restlessly. On the third day he woke up with japan curled up against his side.

"Oi! get up ye salawag!" Kiku shot right out of bed fairly disorianted and hugged arthur as tightly as he could. Arthur took in a sharp breath at the sudden pain in his shoulder.

"Sorry" Kiku buried his face further into arthurs warm chest.

"Why are you still here ya bloke? why didn't your bastard brother take you?" Not that he was complaining.

" I wanted to stay with you.." Kiku said with a hint of sadness.

"Now why would you want to do somthing like that?" Kiku was silent.

"Come on then spit it out or do I have to throw your bloody hide over board?"

"...because...I..." Kiku bit his lip. He couldn't say it. Not to his face.

Arthur stayed silent, not pressing on any furthur. He knew what kikus answer had been and that filled him with somthing he had never felt before. It wasn't the posesive obsesion with owning everything about the boy, it was somthing deeper more meaningful. It was love and caring, the deep satifaction of wanting to do what was best for the child and he knew what it was.

that one thing hurt him more than any gun shot wound,stab or attack he had ever faced. He would have to let kiku go and live his own life, a life where he chooses what he wanted to do. A life of freedom and dignity not one stuck on a pirate ship.

He would have to let kiku go. Pain welled in his chest but he would not let it reach his face. held kiku tight kissed him on the forhead and watched him sleep.


	8. King of the Sea Chapter 8

King of the Sea Chapter 8

The bliss filled night seemed like minutes as the sun swiftly peaked at noon.

"Land ho!" The crew members yelled filling Arthur's heart with dread. Kiku woke to the saddened face of Arthur no longer able to mask his distress. Kiku looked at him questioningly and was slowly picked up and brought to the deck.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"The archipelago of japan. Your new home." anguish echoed in his voice.

"Bu-"

"its whats best for you. become strong and happy here, make your own people. I don't want to hold you back on my ship." He said solemnly. Tears prickled at the edges of kiku's eyes but he wouldn't let himself cry, not this time. Kiku looked deep into Arthur's eyes and said the words he couldn't say before

"I love you, Arthur" He said it with confidence and sheer pride in those words.

"I love you too, Kiku." Arthur said using kiku's name for the first time. Then he quickly kissed him on the forehead and sent him to the land row boat.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course" Arthur smiled and tossed kiku his second most prized possession, his pocket watch. "Keep it" He bellowed.

"Now I can spend all my time with you always" Kiku smiled and nodded. A crew member muttered something about The captain going soft and got a hard punch to the face knocking some rotten teeth out. The crew member clutched his now pained face and walked off to help prepare for the row boats launch.

It was unknown to the two why they loved each other, just somehow they did. That was good enough for the both of them.


End file.
